Converstations and Accusations
by immortal7
Summary: The tri-wizard tournment is coming to an end and Harry discovers its family day.  Yet after years of dodging the bullet and a year with Moody for a teacher Harry is jumping at shadows. Molly now has to answer for the slights he sees happening around him.


Disclaimer. A wise man once told me that claiming someones property that is not my own is wrong and unlawful. So I wont do it here.

A/N As usual there was not beta but myself. As usual this follows my standard one shot formula. I came up with the idea, thought hard on it for an outline than typed it all in the same day so there is bound to be mistakes that I didn't catch. If you see them and they really hurt how it reads please tell me and I will fix them. Till then I hope you all enjoy this piece and I hope that I did not butcher the scenes in question to bad, bu its been awhile since I read cannon and I could not for the life of me find my copies of the books.

Conversations and Accusations

Harry was overwhelmed by the presence of the Weasley's in the Great Hall. He really hadn't been expecting anyone to be here for him. In fact while filled with joy that somebody out there wanted to be with him, the fact that they were not his family yet seemed to fill in that role with out asking him pushed his mind over that last bit of edge his paranoia had been teetering on all year. Harry could not tell a soul how later how he remained calm enough to not run out of there with out screaming at the top of his lungs. So instead he sat down and slowly started eating lunch listening to he family that had slowly, but surely made a huge impression in his life. That didn't stop him from constantly watching all of them with the glint of madness in his eye.

Unfortunately for him the matriarch of the family in front of him noticed the tick on the young man's face and decided to see if he needed to talk. Molly discretely told all of her family members to go and mingle with the rest of the champions and there families, a move that she would later regret to a degree as this lead to her oldest meeting Fleur, but that is a selection of stories for another time. Instead left at the table were only here and Harry both unsure on how to start the conversation. She moved next to him and gently touched his shoulder causing him to jump. "What do you want from me?" His question and tone took her back. And looking at Harry she could tell that he wasn't too please with himself that he blurted the question out like that ether.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to say that." Molly caught him mumble "out loud" under his breath though. She let it go for a moment and focused more on the boy in front of her. He didn't look like he had been sleeping well and his nerves were fried. He was jumpy and starting to act more like Alastor than the shy polite young man he was during the summers.

"Would you like to explain why you even thought that Harry?" She motioned to him it was more of a demand than a request.

Harry took a deep breath and decided to just get it out of the way and watch as the only family who seemed to like him for him walked out of his life. "It started with with something Professor Moody said to me." Molly just wanted to massage her temples at the idea of Alastor giving advice to anyone. "And I think I'm just blowing it out of proportion, but with every thing that has happened since I started here in school it seemed to be good advice. He said that I should never trust coincidences because there was no such thing. It got me thinking, like how I first time met your family. I hear you talking about muggles and asking what the platform number was. You had two kids out of school how could you forget the platform number?" Harry prepared himself for any reaction except for the one that happened and that was of Molly Weasley laughing so hard she almost fell out of the bench to the floor.

"You poor dear. I would say something about your Aunt teaching you to not eavesdrop on others conversations, but neither one of us wants to go there. Lets see if I can try and lift your fears about that, I'm sure I said something along the lines as packed with muggles or something like that. The reason we were even on that side of the barrier was because of the twins. One of them had caused a minor explosion by the fire place that morning which destroyed the floo power we had. So I had to rush out the house in Arthur's contraption to get us there on time. To be honest that was the first time I had ever been on that side of the barrier. I got a little lost and I was testing Ginny to see if she knew the answers to some of the more general questions about Hogwarts. Does that elevate you concerns Harry."

Harry nodded his head and continued on with his questions. "But what about my second year we went in the car or even the fact you were outside the barrier waiting for us at the end of our first year?" Harry was almost hyperventilating. Even though one of his questions had been answered he still had plenty more.

Molly just looked at him with an amused smile. In fact Harry identified it as the one on her face when the twins tried explaining what happened when they were getting in trouble. "First thing Harry we were outside the barrier so that I could talk to the Grangers. Hermione and you had become such an important part of Ron's life I thought it would be good to met her parents and see if she could visit that summer. And as for getting to the platform that year. Honestly Harry we didn't take floo because we were afraid to lose you again like we did going to Diagon Alley. Lets be honest here sweety you don't floo very well and we figured it would save you the embarrassment. That and Arthur was jealous I flew his car to the station the year before and he didn't get to." Harry looked down with red on his checks at the mention of the first time he had floo-traveled.

"I think my over hearing other conversations has led to some bad guesses to. I wondered why I got Christmas presents from you that first year. Or about you telling Hermione and Ginny about love potions. Or how about the way you turned on Hermione this year when Rita wrote about us having an affair?" The list of questions seemed to take her by surprise, but she took it in stride. Honestly after having so many children and one a conspiracy nut in Charlie case, Harry's questions were kind of tame.

"Well first off I send all the kids friends Christmas presents. Hermione got a sweeter as well. Now as for the second question you have to give me you word that you will never tell any of my children or I will sick the twins on you for a whole summer. The whole school liked to say I got Arthur with a love potion and to a degree they were right. One night there was a huge party in the tower. And I had been feeding Arthur glass after glass of firewhiskey. I think by the time he stopped he must have gone through a bottle and a half. So at that point we were both very drunk and slipped off to a deserted class room. I than proceeded to put the final ingredient to the Prewitt love potion to affect. I took off my top and showed him my knockers." Harry spit out and chocked on pumpkin juice at the same time causing Molly to have to slid closer and tap his back. "And that's how we got together in our sixth year. Now never repeat what I said to anyone. Do we have an understand young man?" She waited for Harry to nod in understanding. "And believe it or not that is a tactic that is much more effective that love potions Harry so you need to watch yourself and be wary for it. There are a lot of young girls here in the school and in the world after your graduate that are going to want to be with you after tournament is said and done. And a lot of that will have to do with because your parents, but also since I think you will win Dear."

"And I have already apologized to Hermione over that incident this year. Even I have moments and if you would have finished reading that article I sure that a tiny bit of my actions could be considered justified. It went to great yet sparse detail on what she was doing to the two of you. Honestly I was more worried about you dear after you pulled Ron out of the lake and the reasons for them being there came out. With all the letters I got from the Twins and Ginny I thought it would have been Hermione you pulled out of the water not Ron. I was expecting with the way my youngest son had been acting this year to hear from Ginny that you and Hermione had started dating. Than you pulled Ron out of the water. And to be honest it made me feel a little awkward and took me about a month to come to terms with Ron and yours relationship, but I just want you to know Harry that you will always be welcome at the Burrow." She placed her hand on to his as she spoke attempting to convey motherly affection to the you man in front of her. "And maybe you can help Ron come to us and let him know that we won't judge him." Harry turned sheet white. In fact Molly almost thought he was going to faint.

"You think Ron and I are together?" Harry looked around the room. And thought back to all the looks that he got after the last task. And began to feel like he was going to be sick. "Mrs. Weasley the only reason Ron was down there is because they couldn't find a person for Krum. I guess he doesn't have a lot of friends. Ron and I aren't dating. I like girls. Ewe Ron and me is that what the whole school has been thinking?" Harry just shivered again. "Gross. Gross. Gross." Harry comforted his self by hugging himself, mumbling the whole time.

Molly didn't let relief show on her face, but she was glad that it had just been a misunderstanding. "Well Harry is there any other questions I think that you are going to have get ready here soon to finish this stupid tournament, but I you want you can give us tour of the old castle and show us if you have discovered any more of its secrets it didn't show Arthur and I back when we were here." Harry just nodded okay and got of the bench to stretch his legs. Molly got up as well and gave him a hug while signaling to her husband that it was okay to come back. "Now remember dear that eavesdropping is a good way to take things out of proportion so if something happens that causes this kind of paranoia. Next time just come talk to Arthur or me. Okay?" Harry just nodded his head yes as Arthur came up to them. He gave his wife a look that was answered back with an I will tell you later smile, the same one he got when ever the twins did something she found funny yet still had to punish them for it. Than he gave Harry a slap on the back and they started walking out the Hall with Harry leading the way.

After a bout an hour of finding a few tunnels they didn't find when they were in school Harry looked back and the two of them and asked another question. "Why does everyone think Hermione and I are dating? Were just friends."

Molly felt a bit more at ease with his questions now and just smiled before answering. "That's just because in the long run most people don't think that wizards and witches can just be friends Harry. And if it happens I hope the best for you both, but don't stress about it."

"But I thought you wanted Ginny to get with me and Hermione to get with Ron? You know so you could have the one big happy Weasley family. At least that is what Ron keeps hinting at."

By now Arthur was really looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with his wife at the end of the night about this. "Harry if you date and marry Ginny or Hermione or even Susan Bones I wouldn't care as long as you are happy. I won't have to live with them you will. Remember that and don't let my son fool you ether. I know he is your best friend, but so is Hermione. And its just his way of making sure you don't go after her so he can have her, but you should let her decide. And not treat her like a piece of property. Understand? And don't worry Ron and I will be having a discussion about this this summer." Harry back up a bit but nodded his head almost afraid to speak. "Now lets go to your dorm so you can change and get ready for tonight. And remember even if you don't marry in to this family your are still apart of this family. Even if you bring Malfoy home as a date you will still be a member of this family." She laughed out loud as that last phrase made Harry turn green and start running down the hall looking like he was going to scream. Her husband just looked at her worried, but shrugged it off. And Molly smiled thinking if this was the only problems they were going to have to look forward to the future was going to be just fine.

A/N I may or may not in the future use this for a larger fic, but as it stands it is on it is a one shot. This is the first piece I have written and posted in over a year, in fact I think it is closer to two maybe even three. That does not mean I'm not writing. Its just what I have written is not anywhere near ready. Anyway this is a little fic that will dismay all you Weasley bashers out there. Well except for the Ron haters I still have problems liking him to a degree. I just wanted to see if I could come up with ideas that made the whole OBHWF idea not seem so planned and evil. I usually ship H/Hr so I read a lot of fics where these and other signs are seen as hints of Weasley evil. In fact I may have written one or two myself. Yet I would like to think that the Potterverse had more than one handful of good people in it. So this is to let you all know that care I am alive and hopefully will post something else in the future. And as always review if you want. I would like at least one, but don't feel like you have to. Later


End file.
